Evening conversation
by sauri555
Summary: Hello, I decided to write a small story how Ijuuin sensei got interested. Warning: Ishi/Ijuuin Yaoi - Male/Male Relationship. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.


Hello, I decided to write a small story how Ijuuin sensei got interested. Thank you SAISAERI who asked how Ijuuin got interested. So this led me to write this small fic. Also thank you GUEST hope you will also read this story and like it .

Summary: How Ijuuin sensei got interested in his young sub-editor Ishi-kun.

Warning: Ishi/Ijuuin Yaoi - Male/Male Relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

"talk"

**Evening conversation**

It was really late in the evening. The table-lamp was full in use as well known mangaka Ijuuin Kyo was drawing the last pages of the bestseller 'The Kan'. He knew he was in big trouble because he was very late. Of course he was not afraid of his editor Kirishima Zen; no he was afraid of the sub-editor Shizuku Ishi. That youngster does his job well and lashes him quite good for all of his mistakes. As he stopped drawing he dropped the pen in case and decided to prepare some coffee because he knew he will have a long night. As he went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and saw that he was out of coffee. He growled; now he will need to go to the 24 hours shop. He went back to his office at home to take his wallet then he heard someone ring his doorbell. He stopped and went to open the door. What he saw nearly made his jaw hit the floor; in front of him stood his sub-editor. He looked pissed. Now Ijuuin knew he was dead. He stood and did not know if he should smile or start crying. So he just took a deep breath and asked: "What are you doing here Shizuku-kun?"

Ishi looked at him and went past and entered his house. He knew that Ijuuin sensei hasn't finished his chapter yet. As he entered the kitchen he started to take everything out from the shopping back that he brought with himself. In it were food and coffee and some dessert. Ijuuin looked at him and could not believe that Shizuku brought him food. So maybe tonight he will not die and smiled at that thought. Shizuku saw that and shouted: "What the hell are you smiling at if you have time to stand here you better go and end the f****** chapter you are late with" and marched back to the kitchen. Ijuuin saw him fuming and smiled but said nothing and went to end the chapter.

As he entered his work room and sat in his chair he started to muse about his young sub-editor. Shizuku-kun was an interesting human being. He is not afraid to tell him what he thinks about him or even shout or hit what is happening more and more now days. As he was going further in his musing he heard his phone ring and answered: "Hello. Ijuuin speaking"

"Ah…. Very good. It is me Kirishima. How are you going with the chapter sensei?" said editor in chief Kirishima Zen.

Ijuuin took a deep breath and said: "To tell you the truth it's not going well. I think it will be troublesome to end somehow." Kirishima said nothing and only waited for Ijuuin-sensei to talk further. He was rewarded Ijuuin started to talk again. "I should tell you that Shizuku-kun just came to my place. Now he is making coffee to me." Kirishima just smiled at him. He knew that for the last few months Ijuuin-sensei could not keep his eyes from Ishi-kun and was always asking about him. He waited again for Ijuuin to talk but sensei kept quiet. So he asked:" Good for you but shouldn't you want to have Misaki at your place sensei?" Kirishima waited for Ijuuin to answer that question but Ijuuin kept quiet. After few seconds sensei started to talk and said:"I just like to mess up with Usami sensei. It is quite interesting to see his reactions then I try to kiss Misaki-kun" Ijuuin smiled in to the phone. Kirishima also had a smile on his face. He waited again for Ijuuin to talk further.

"You should know that I will never try to separate them but I will try to have a laugh out of them. Furthermore I like different type." At that Kirishima raised an eye brown. Of course he knew that Ijuuin does not see it but it was interesting information so he decided to ask:"So what is your type sensei?"

Ijuuin smiled, he knew that Kirishima knew that he had an eye on Shizuku-kun and decided to entertain Zen and answered:"I like my partner to be strong wild, not to be afraid to say what he thinks. Also I like then my partner takes initiation on the romantic prospect" at that said Kyo smiled and waited for Kirishima's response.

At the other end of the phone Kirishima smiled and said:"Under these criteria's I think that Misaki does not suit you, but I think I know who could."

"Really Kirishima-san you know who could be ideal partner for me. Maybe you would like to elaborate and tell me, so I could ask him on date?"

"Oh, sensei I did not say that the person I know is he, so maybe you know about whom I am talking?" Kirishima had a big smile on his face. He liked to talk with Kyo like that, he could not describe how happy he was that his first work had become hit and is still going till now even if it takes some work to get sensei to work or out of writer's blocs. Over the time they had to work together they became friends and now he would never change it.

On the other end he heard a small chuckle and smiled.

"What's so funny sensei?"

"Oh nothing, just the person we are talking is now humming in my kitchen and making me not only coffee but also something to eat. I think I am loved by him." At that even Ijuuin himself laughed.

Kirishima smiled and said:"I think Ishi-kun likes you. Do not tell him what I am going to tell you, ok?"

"Of course, it will be only between me and you Zen-san", answered Kyo.

"Ok, so one day I came later to work." At that Ijuuin smiled but said nothing, Kirishima went further with his talking: "I know what you had thought and yes it was because of that, but this is not important. The thing is we crashed into each other in the office because it seems I was not the only one late to work. Ishi-kun went down on the floor so I decided to help him. I started to gather his things that had fallen out of his bag and you won't believe what I have seen inside. First of all, his keys had a key chain with your 'The Kan', and if I remember clearly he said he does not like 'The Kan', but it is not the most important thing. On the floor was his wallet and it was open." Kirishima left that sentence hanging and waited for Ijuuin's reaction. He got the response as he heard a sharp breath intake and the Ijuuin asked:"So?"

"In his wallet where you always keep photos the people you like or your family members I had seen your photo, but it was only for few second's because he grabbed it very fast. So what do you think sensei?"

The other end was silent, past few seconds and then you can hear rustling and Ijuuin sensei said:" You said in his wallet right?"

"Yes, in his wallet, if I am not mistaking it was a black wallet with his initials"

"Ah, yes I see it now."

"What are you doing Ijuuin? Don't tell me you are looking for his wallet?"

"Of course, what else I should be doing? I need to find if he really is interested in me. If yes then I will not wait any longer and I will try to snatch him or maybe ask on a date. What do you think?"

"I think you will get in trouble first if he will see you going through his things."

"No, he won't because he in the kitchen making food for me. I am lucky don't you think Kirishima-san?"

"Ha, ha, ha…. Good one, yes you are lucky, but I am luckier because my partner stays for sleepover."

"Oh if it is just a sleepover than I don't lose much;" after saying that Ijuuin smiled at what he saw in the wallet and said:" you had better till just now Kirishima-san; from today onwards I think I will not be sleeping alone for long."

Kirishima smiled and said:" So the photo really is in his wallet?"

"Yes, it is."

"My I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can?"

"I wanted to know when you started to like him."

"I started to like him not long ago, but I got interested in him maybe two years ago. I went once to visit an old friend in university and just so happened that Ishi-kun was a sophomore in that university and was studying literature under my friend. He was introduced to me. I will nether forget how his face became beet read after my friend introduced me to him and said that Ishi-kun loves 'The Kan' and buy's all volumes and always talks about it and the author. I was really pleased to meet my first admirer. For few months we met I talked about 'The Kan' and then out of the blue I was told that he went to study abroad and he did not tell me anything. I was not pleased."

Now Kirishima understood why Ishi-kun asked not be put up to work with Ijuuin sensei. Now he understands the tension which is between them. Really the two of them are fools. Do they not see that they like each other, but wait why did Ijuuin started to hang around Misaki if Ishi-kun was around.

"I think you now understand why I started to hang out with Misaki, I just wanted to see if Shizuku-kun still likes me or I am the only one that still has feelings after two years of separation".

"That's interesting I would not have thought that you two knew each other but of course it is not for me to say something."

Ijuuin just smiled and was ready to answer then he heard a voice from kitchen.

"Ijuuin sensei food is ready come to eat."

Ijuuin smiled and said to Kirishima-san:" Sorry, I need to go to eat. My beloved wife will be angry if I let his hard work go down the drain. Have a nice evening. I will try to end the chapter tonight and I will let Ishi-kun bring it to the office tomorrow. Again have a nice evening."

"You too have a nice evening and hope you will get some dessert because I will". After saying that Kirishima had a smug smile on his face because his partner was staying for a sleepover and he knew that Ijuuin would wish for that too.

"I may get a dessert but not the same one like you, but I can wait. I waited for two years what a few more days or moths will do." After saying that he hang up and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen Ishi-kun was putting food on the table. Ijuuin was looking at the view and smiled. At the same time Ishi-kun looked at him and said: "Why are you smiling again? Hope you have drawn even one page by the time I made dinner."

Ijuuin smiled and answered:" Sorry but no. Kirishima-san has called me and we talked on the phone all the time. Of course, we there talking about the last chapter."

Ishi looked at him and did not believe what he was telling but he smiled a small smile which was seen by Ijuuin. Ijuuin also smiled and thought that maybe even after two years there is still a chance that they could start again and this time he will not wait and will go till the end to get Shizuku-kun for himself.

"Will you stay for the night it is quit late Ishi-kun?"

Ishi looked at him and said:"Someone needs to stay and make sure that you will end this chapter. I cannot let Kirishima-san to get into more trouble than he is."

Ijuuin looked at him and smiled and said nothing. He only had one thought that the game is on and that he will not stop till he will get what he wants.

THE END

Please review; don't be too harsh I still don't have a BETA. Hope you will like it :)

5


End file.
